


Princess Byleth takes the stage!

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, F/F, Implied Relationships, Pranks, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Princess Dresses, Princess Time!, chapter 2, claude being claude, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Our First* Princess Time of the story and things are looking up for our heroes... Except they're not.





	Princess Byleth takes the stage!

I don’t own fire emblem.

* * *

The drone flight back was not the best for Byleth. In between having to hold two costumes and the folder, the fear of accidentally dropping something and hitting a student was quite high. That was without her mind trying to get a handle on what even this ‘free time of hell’ was in the first place. While her first actual day off hadn’t been so bad, she did have to run around the entire Monastery. Don’t forget she also has Sothis on her back. That would be even worse to drop. Especially since the extent of fighting this strange girl can take was still not known.

The moment that the pair were back on solid ground, Byleth took a deep breath. While she hadn’t planned for the meeting to be over so shortly, it made the surprise arrival of the large box in front of her doorstep all the more sweeter. Hopefully.

“Do I get my 3DS back now?” Sothis muttered, watching Byleth look away. Just as she was about to go into a full-on tantrum on her, the device finds it way to Sothis’s hands.

“Better?”

Sothis nodded, whispering something to the inanimate object. I’m not even going to ask. Not worth it.

As for our professor here, her focus was still primarily on the box. Which considering what its contents might be, I don’t really blame her. Even with all the reenactors and cosplayers, you would be surprised how hard it is to find clothes from back then. Clothes now don’t quite have the same feel, try as Mozu might to convince. They just don’t. No Mozu, I will not go with you to a maid party! Wait. Forrest is having it. He’s also providing outfits. Okay. Fine. I'll go.

“Professor.”

Byleth’s body swiveled around, finding it’s way over to Edelgard. I guess she had been waiting for the pair to return.

“Yes, Edelgard?” Byleth remarked, the house leader’s gaze on the folder. “I guess you want to know about our next assignment?”

A nod. Which in turn, got her a sigh from the professor. How the heck was she going to explain this? Did she just say it straight, hoping to god that Edelgard had some inkling of an idea what this ‘Free Time of Hell’ even was? Or was it better to dodge the question entirely.

“Correct.” Edelgard continued, Byleth pulling the folder out and flipping it open. “Oh my. If it helps, you at least get to teach us first.”

The words roll out of her mouth and Byleth froze. In between the folder and the box, she had managed to forget what she had been hired to do - to teach. Oops.

"Oh yeah…" Byleth started, gaze jumping between Edelgard and the box. "I'll get to thinking about that."

"Understood." Edelgard answered and headed off. Byleth let out a sigh the moment she was out of sight.

"Dodged a bullet there." Sothis remarked, 3DS now opened up. Dungeon music echoed from the speakers, with the sound of spells mixed in. So Byleth focused on the door and pushed it open. Makes one wonder why they can only be locked from the inside. I can think of a number of ways that can backfire on staff and/or students.

Inside, the apartment looked unchanged from how the pair left it. Bylwth brought the box on through, setting the other two outfits beside it.

"Now which one should I start with?"

She would need to unbox the princess dress first, then make sure that it fits right. She would need to do the same for the other two outfits to a lesser extent. So she turned her attention to Sothis. "Any preference?"

Sothis didn't look up from the 3DS. Not sure what the professor expected. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the officer uniform and headed for the bathroom. Stripping down from her armor and setting it neatly on the floor, she got to fitting herself into the officer uniform. While not the worst outfit she had worn (that would go to the one time she and Jeralt tried to be tourists), this particular outfit was up there.

"What's this?"

Slipping her hand into the blouse's pocket, she found a pair of red glasses. No glass in the lenses. More for aesthetic than actually practical. For the moment at least, Byleth turned her attention to the mirror.

“I guess I can take a pic.”

Digging her phone out of it’s pocket, she took a pic. Then one more, just in case. Pretty obvious who this is going to.

_ ProfessorByleth logged in. _

_ ProfessorByleth posted two pics. _

_ ProfessorByleth: Dorothea? _

_ Dorothea logged in. _

_ Dorothea: Yes? _

_ Dorothea: Oh. Unless you’re becoming a student teach, I would suggest that you stay away from that. _

_ ProfessorByleth: Understood. _

_ ProfessorByleth logged off. _

Byleth took a deep breath. Walking out of the bathroom, she grabbed the sports uniform. Judging by the faded red look and the antiquated symbol for the black eagles, this wasn’t going to go any better. So she slipped out of the officer's uniform and into this strange relic of days gone by. Yeah, this is probably the worst of the three. Not entirely sure what Rhea was thinking here. While the temptation was there to snap a couple pics, it wasn’t worth it. 

Which left the large box outside the bathroom the final option.

“Here goes nothing.” the professor thought, ripping at part of the tape. When that didn’t work, thoughts of just using her sword came up. But considering how much of a beating it had taken in the previous fight, that was less than ideal. So Byleth continued to struggle with the tape for the next couple minutes, where she realized that there was a pair of scissors on the counter. Except they were in that stupid plastic that you need said scissors to get into. Like seriously, what kind of asshole made that decision? Absolutely stupid, I tell you.

But eventually, the box was open. Inside, was the princess dress ordered last week. I guess Oboro works fast. Especially now that she has both Forrest and Beruka work under her. Guess she had a debt to pay. Though, she’s sharing her Camilla of all people. Which I can only imagine is quite a nightmare of a boss to work for. Oh right. The actual process to get the dress.

After dragging everything into the bathroom, she stripped down.

Corset came first, which tightened itself by way of magic. Stockings and dark blue heels followed, with a chemise (an undergarment similar to a babydoll) being next up to garb Byleth. Then came the hoop skirt. Much like the corset, this too tightened to her waist. Unlike the corset, it was a lot bigger than the professor was expecting. Looking down towards it, Byleth gave the metal a pet. Probably should’ve waited for the next part - the petticoat slip. Three layers of them, all blue. Then came the finishing touch - the dress. A beautiful dark blue, it went on right over the petticoats.

Staring into the mirror, Byleth let out as regal of a chuckle as she could manage.

"Princess Byleth takes the stage!" she announced, letting out a giggle after. The temptation of a photo was quite high. But the professor resisted the urge. This was her own private time. Princess time. Yeah. That would work nicely. So she walked out into the kitchen and fill a tea kettle with water. Watching it heat up, she got out some tea bags and heated up the water.

The results were less than ideal. Not entirely sure how Byleth managed that. A tea kettle is not supposed to explode on you. I can only wonder who did that.

Claude. It was definitely Claude.

.

"You wanted to see me?"

Marianne pushed the door back in.

She hadn't expected to be called into Rhea's office. Nor could she think of a reason to be called in.

“Yes, Marianne.” Rhea explained, grabbing hold of the girl's hand. “We have much to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick write. With even more Fates Salt. Sorry about that. Next one should hopefully have less of that to go around. On top of being our first teaching lesson thingy. Yay?
> 
> As for Marianne, I'll leave it up to you (the reader) what they talked about. While Rhea wants to help, who can really say with Marianne.
> 
> Then, the free time from hell. Not yay.


End file.
